Amar e em troca, amado, ser
by Pandora Heistein
Summary: “Na relevante Paris de 1900, um escritor idealista, apaixona-se pela mais bela e desejada cortesã da cidade, Ishtar. O jovem escritor disputa o amor dela com um poderoso Duque. Inspirado no filme Moulin Rouge”


Amar e em troca, amado, ser.

"Na relevante Paris de 1900, um escritor idealista, apaixona-se pela mais bela e desejada cortesã da cidade, Ishtar. O jovem escritor disputa o amor dela com um poderoso Duque. Inspirado no filme Moulin Rouge"

Nota: Alguns personagens não me pertencem, todos os direitos reservados a Masami Kurumada, Baz Luhrmann e a Ishtar Canavon Gemini, que me autorizou, à usar a personagem dela.

Capítulo 1- Havia um garoto.

Legenda (...) Fala da autora. Saga narra a história.

Paris, 1900.

A coisa mais importante que você aprenderá, é simplesmente amar e em troca, amado ser. O Moulin Rouge. Uma casa noturna, uma danceteria e um bordel, dirigido por Kamus. Um reino de prazeres da noite onde, os ricos e poderosos se encantavam, com as jovens e lindas criaturas do submundo. A mais bela entre todas elas, era a mulher que eu amava. Ishtar . Uma cortesã que vendia seu amor aos homens. Eles a chamavam de "Diamante Cintilante". E ela era a estrela, do Moulin Rouge. A mulher que eu amava...está....morta.

Eu vim a Paris pela primeira vez, há um ano. Era 1899, o "Verão do Amor". Eu nada sabia sobre o Moulin Rouge, Kamus ou Ishtar. O mundo havia entrado numa revolução boêmia e eu viera, de Londres para fazer parte disso. Perto de Paris ficava a aldeia de Montmartre. Não era como meu pai dizia, "Uma aldeia do pecado". Mas o centro do mundo boêmio. Músicos, pintores, escritores, eram conhecidos como os Filhos da Revolução. Eu tinha vindo para ter uma vida sem dinheiro e, escrever sobre beleza, verdade, e liberdade e sobre aquilo que eu acreditava, acima de tudo: o amor. "Sempre essa ridícula obsessão pelo amor". Meu pai dizia. Porem, havia um problema. Eu nunca tinha me apaixonado. Então por sorte, naquele momentoum espanhol inconsciente atravessou o meu teto. E estava junto com um Italiano vestido de freira.

Máscara da Morte: Como vai? Meu nome é Carlo Raymond Lautrec-Montfa. Mas pode me chamar de Máscara da Morte

Saga: O que?

Máscara da Morte: Eu sinto muito, estávamos lá em cima ensaiando ma peça.

Saga: O que?

Uma peça. Algo moderno chamado Espetacular, Espetacular.

Máscara da Morte: Se, passa na Suéçia.

Infelizmente oespanhol inconsciente sofria de um mal chamado narcolepsia.

Máscara da Morte: Bem em um momento inconsciente e logo em seguida. Baaft

Shaka: Como está ele?

Afrodite: Maravilha. Ele está inconsciente. Agora a peça não será mostrada ao patrocinador amanhã.

Shaka: Ainda preciso terminar a musica.

Máscara da Morte: Outra pessoa pode representar.

Afrodite: Onde acharemos alguém para representar, um jovem e sensível poeta suéco?

E logo eu estava substituindo o espanhol inconsciente.

Máscara da Morte: A colinas se animam, com as suaves sinfônias da melodia.

Afrodite: Oh pare com esse barulho insuportável! Esta, abafando as, minha palavras! Shaka, o piano deve se decorativo!

Havia diferenças artísticas na musica de Afrodite.

Mú: Uma freira não diria isso, em cima de uma montanha!

Shaka: Que tal "As colinas são as entoações vitais da melodia"?

Máscara da Morte: "As colinas tremem e balançam!"

Shura: "As colinas estão encarnadas com as melodias sinfônicas- Desmaia novamente.

Máscara da Morte: "As colinas...."

Saga: "As colinas....".... As colinas estão vivas, com o som da música.

Shura: Ah, as colinas estão vivas com o som da música. Adorei!!

Mú: As colinas estão vidas...

Máscara da Morte: Com o som....

Shaka: Da música. Encaixa-se perfeitamente.

Saga: Com as canções que eles cantam, durante mil anos!

Todos: Oh!!

Máscara da Morte: Esplendido! Afrodite, vocês deveriam escrever o show, juntos!

Afrodite: O que?

A sugestão de Carlo não era bem o que Afrodite queria ouvir.

Afrodite: ATÉ NUNCA MAIS!

Máscara da Morte: Ao seu primeiro trabalho em Paris meu jovem!

Shaka: Kamus jamais concordará. Já escreveu uma peça antes?

Saga: Não.

Shura: O garoto tem talento. Gosto dele. E...sem gracinhas, gosto de talentos.

Máscara da Morte: "As colinas estão vivas com o som da música" Com Saga podemos escrever o show que sempre sonhamos!

Shaka: Como convenceremos Kamus?

Máscara da Morte tinha um plano

Máscara da Morte: Ishtar

Vestiria o melhor terno do espanhole eu fingiria ser um famoso escritor inglês. Quando Ishtar ouvisse minha poesia, iria insistir para, eu escrever Espetacular, Espetacular. Mas que ainda ouvia a voz do meu pai "Vai por sua vida ao fogo naquele bordel, e arruina-la com uma dançarina de Cancã!"

Saga: Não posso escrever o show!

Máscara da Morte: Por que não?

Saga: Não sei se sou um verdadeiro revolucionário boêmio.

Máscara da Morte: Acredita na beleza?

Saga: Sim

Shura: Liberdade?

Saga: Sim, claro.

Shaka: Na verdade?

Saga: Lógico.

Máscara da Morte: Amor?

Saga: Amor? Amor? Sobretudo acredito no amor. É como o ar, o amor é algo maravilhoso. O amor nos eleva. É tudo o que precisamos!

Máscara da Morte: Não pode nos enganar, você é a voz dos Filhos da Revolução!

Todos: Não podemos ser enganados!!

Máscara da Morte: Ao escritor do primeiro show revolucionário, boêmio

O plano era perfeito! Ia fazer uma audição e provei meu primeiro copo de Absinto. Fomos ao Moulin Rouge. Eu iria recitar a minha poesia para Ishtar.

Continua...


End file.
